dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Harori
Harori is a pop idol famous throughout Lagendia. Many items are named after her and she is involved in several side-quests and board quests. Profile A famous idol, her popularity can be seen and heard from the men Calderock Village, Saint Haven and Lotus Marsh. Some of Saint Haven's Royal Guards can be heard talking about Harori's next concert and even the gruffer-looking men of the two towns can be seen excited whenever good news about Harori comes up. She is considered to be a girl who puts her own welfare and beauty above all else, and often uses her charisma to bend others into her own bidding. Harori often posts about enlisting the help of adventurers on Commission Boards throughout Lagendia, which vary from clearing out a nice spot for a relaxing stroll, looking for things she lost or deems valuable, or simply getting rid of those who abandon her Fan Club. Despite her seemingly selfish personality, Harori continues to stir the hearts of many, and even those unlikely to charge head-on to combat will do so without hesitation if she becomes a damsel in distress. However, she is capable of fending off enemies on her own, as she has shown her unlikely fighting skills when she was abducted by Dragon Followers. God Idol! Harori Junior-Senior Battle In January 23rd, 2012, a contest was held in Japan during a press conference to pick a new voice for Harori. The contestants were Sayumi Michishige, Momoko Tsugunaga from Hello! Project and Barbie-san. The rest of the match took place online in which Sayumi Michishige came out victorious, keeping her status as real-life Harori. Trivia *Among her known fans are Berlin, Douglas, Invisible Thief, Enoch, Joey, Bailey, Rupert, Deckard and Jose. *She has shown traits of a psychopath, filling the request board with missions that involve hunting down those who left her Fan Club, or even hunting down monsters who are her fans; despite the fact that her fans know her as a loving, kind and cute popstar. *Sayumi Michishige, her Japanese voice actress, is a real-life pop-idol currently working on the group Morning Musume. *Her slogan in the Japanese version is "Lovely♪ Cutey♪ Pretty♪ Your Idol, Harori♡". *Her servant and manager is another famous NPC, Chef Nye Nye. * She also is known to be quite abusive towards her manager/chef/''"Multipurpose Cat", Chef Nye Nye, as hinted throughout the guild board quests filled by Nye Nye. * A player can earn the "Harori fan club" title when he/she attains 90% friendship level with Master Cleric Enoch. In other localizations Charlotte Dragonest Mobile External Links *Page about Harori in Dragon Nest Japanese website *Another page about Harori in Dragon Nest Japanese website *The match between Sayumi Michishige and Momoko Tsugunaga for the Real Life Harori status. Gallery Harori-Art-1.jpg|Official artwork Harori-Art-2.jpg|Official artwork Harori-Art-3.jpg|Official artwork Harori-And-Chef-Nya-Nya.jpg|Harori and Chef Nya Nya Loading sainthaven CN.jpg|Harori in China's Saint Haven loading screen Harori-In-Game.gif|In-game model of Harori Harori-Sayumi-Poster.jpg|Sayumi's Harori poster Harori-Poster-Event.jpg|Another of Sayumi's Harori poster during an event Autographed-Sayumi-Harori-Poster.jpg|Autographed poster Sayumi-Harori-Costume.jpg|Sayumi's Harori costume Magazine-Cover-Sayumi-Harori.jpg|Magazine featuring Sayumi in Harori costume Momoko-Harori-Merchandise.jpg|Momoko along with some Harori merchandise Harori-Hug-Pillow.jpg|Hug pillow Barbie-Sayumi-Momoko.jpg|Barbie-san, Sayumi and Momoko Harori Front Pose.jpg|Harori; as seen in West Ancient Armory DN 2014-08-25 22-24-12 Mon (2).jpg|Harori in West Ancient Armory (Front) DN 2014-08-25 22-23-59 Mon (2).jpg|Harori in West Ancient Armory (Back) Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Elves